


A Vary Rangy Pair of Rimple

by MariStellata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Human, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shifter Long Tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata
Summary: Relates to a bromance between characters in one of Razertai's dnd Campaigns. was challenged to write some smut so here it is.
Collections: Razertai Dnd Fanfics





	A Vary Rangy Pair of Rimple

Having fallen off the roof Range drunkenly stumbles back to the room he’s sharing with Parriwimple. Opening the door he sucks in a breath, his eyes sharpening as Parriwimple is turned away , shirtless gazing out the window. Broad shoulders tensed, as he stares out into the stormy night. “Thought you must’ve ran off,” he glances over her shoulder with a slight turn of his head and a deep sigh. “glad to see ya came back.” Putting on a crooked grin he goes back to staring out as the rain patters down.  
Range’s whole demeanor droops as he edges over to the bed, “sorry, kinda let the excitement get the better of me. I needed to get some fresh air for a bit.” Parriwimple turns from the window making his way over to sit on the bed, placing his head in his hands “ yeah I get it ... I don’t do good in quiet. Brings up bad memories .”  
Range settles down beside him , ears twitching at the somber sadness in his tone. “Ah... Sorry, I didn’t know. You want to talk about it?” Range doesn’t know how to deal with this melancholy side of the boisterous giant of a man Parriwimple embodied. It felt wrong.

  
“I ain’t always been like this ya know?” Parriwimple drawls much to ranges confusion. “Used to be smart.”  
Range frowns tail swishing toward the big man. “ see ma and pa had a shop back ...back before.” The man chokes a bit wiping his eyes. “ sorry bout that.” He sniffles and wraps his arms around range. “ the thieves killed em. Kilt em dead . beat me in the head for trying to stop em.” he breaks into a sniffle as he leans against Range. The beast man tries to keep his growl down as he pets Parriwimple head worriedly. Fuckers deserved to die. Hurting the big oaf. Before he can say as much Parriwimple pulls away from him. “Sorry. Ain’t really been good with words since.. I really miss them ,” Parriwimple keels back on the bed dragging range with him. “Just don’t go okay?” Range nods. “You’re far from home too right?” He nods again. “ you miss your parents too?”  
Range shakes his head turning so he can lean on an elbow as he opens up about the beatings and the abuse he’s suffered at the hands of his family. How they would cut him just to watch him bleed and whip him just to see how much he could take.  
He doesn’t realize how much he had needed to vent till he feels the relief wash over him. Parriwimple just lays beside him quietly. Feeling lighter he begins telling Parriwimple about the warlock he had traveled with for a time. How the warlock had helped him find himself... finally mentally drained he yawns rolling out of the bed to shrug out of his tunic, fumbling with his belt drowsily.

  
“ oi let me help ya” a husky voice whispers against his ear. range turns to find Parriwimple looming over him and swallows his tail wagging slightly as Parriwimple pulls him closer and deftly unbuckles it, his hot palms blazing a path along ranges flanks.  
Range whimpers his tail smacking the bedside table. Parriwimple grins a bit at this. “People may think I'm stupid because I don't say big words. But I don't need big words to tell you I want that fat cock(phrase courtesy of Razertai, asked him for something Parriwimple might say and this is the phrase I was given to work with)” he chuckles as range growls, eyes narrowing as they rake down his chest before darting back up. Range manages to shuck off his breaches just as Parriwimple tugs him back onto the bed. Ranges tail thumps against the bedside table as he tries to lean in to nip at the larger man. Parriwimple was having none of it, quickly shimmying out of his own pants, wearing nothing beneath, he proceeds to push range down. With steady hands Parriwimple rubs along the beast man as range squirms attempting to get some sense of control. With ease Parriwimple reaches over to the pack on the bedside table and snatches a rope from it.  
“relax.” He orders gruffly stilling range who eyes the rope nervously.  
“You want me to stop you need a word. What’s your word going to be?”  
“Caribou.“ range utters a bit intimidated.  
“very well. Now, you okay with being tied up?” Range nods slowly in tentative agreement breathing heavily.

“Hands.” Parriwimple drawls kneeling on the mattress before Range adjusting the rope so as to make the process easier.  
Forming two loops and overlapping them he pulls the middle section of each the opposite direction forming a hobble knot (basically a handcuff knot) and motions for range to slide his wrist through each side. Once he’s complied , Parriwimple tightens the loops pulling ranges arms above his head after making a simple securing knot. “Can you twist your wrist in that?” Range does so and nods then tugs trying to pull them out but the knot holds. He glances up slightly concerned as Parriwimple chuckles. “Good. now remember your word. If it gets to much say it.” With that Parriwimple begins working himself open using his own spit in front of range who squirms against the restraints bucking his hips and growing member toward the larger man. Parriwimple response is a husky chuckle, “enjoy the view?” To which Range growls in agreement.

  
The emerging protrusion is thrusted against the air as range pants and whimpers in annoyance but Parriwimple just continues his task occasionally running thick fingers up ranges length to collect some of the slick to use on himself as range bucks against his palm. Content with his self servicing Parriwimple straddles range giving him a few pumps before spreading himself with one hand and using the other to guide ranges cock to his entrance. With a grunt Parriwimple sinks down taking range as the later whines attempting to thrust deeper but is held steady by a firm hand. With a sigh of contentment Parriwimple pets at Ranges chest tangling his fingers in some of the hair before easing back up to sink down seating the beast man fully inside. “Still ok? To much?” Range just shakes his head in denial thrusting up greedily. Parriwimple pulls lightly on his chest hair enough to hurt a little but not to pull it out. “Stay.” He orders grinding down against range. He begins to speed up his own cock stiffening as it bounces whith his movement. As range starts to swell, he whimpers and whines starting to sound pained but they don’t say the word so Parriwimple continues until they are locked in place by the swollen member. By this point Parriwimple is slick with sweat and breathing heavily. He chuckles looking down at Range who’s eyes are closed seemingly enthralled with sensation. Once the swelling goes down Parriwimple manages to slide off, some cum dribbling out as ranges member recedes back into its sheath. Parriwimple chuckles untying ranges wrist before crawling off the top of range to lay down beside him. Before he can get any words out he notices Range has fallen asleep. With a contented sign he cuddles up drifting off as well enjoying the sticky sensation filling him up.


End file.
